


Bedtime reading

by ANobleGirlReturns



Series: Michael Sheen x Reader [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Michael Sheen - Fandom, Welsh Actor RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANobleGirlReturns/pseuds/ANobleGirlReturns
Summary: It's nothing but your and Michael's usual evening routine: cuddling up in bed and reading.
Relationships: Michael Sheen/Original Female Character(s), Michael Sheen/Reader
Series: Michael Sheen x Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914514
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Bedtime reading

When you walked out of your bathroom, in your dressing gown and with a towel in hand, Michael was already in bed, reading a book.

As you dried your hair with the towel you brought, you watched him and couldn't help but smile at how focused he looked.

After you finished, you took the towel back to the bathroom and quickly changed into your comfy pajamas.

Sliding under warm covers, you scooted closer to Michael and rested your head on his shoulder.

He looked at you and smiled softly, placing a kiss to the crown of your (h/c) hair before returning to reading.

You peeked into his book curiously and started reading yourself, but before you could finish a page, he turned it.

"No, wait!" you exclaimed maybe a bit too harshly and then looked down in embarrassment, "Sorry..."

Michael chuckled, and when you looked up at him again his lips were curled up in an amused smile that reached his grey-green eyes.

"It's alright. Just tell me when you're finished," he said and shifted slightly, wrapping an arm around your shoulders.

You smiled and snuggled even closer to him, draping one arm over his stomach and laying your head on his chest.

He raised the book slightly, so that it would be comfortable for both of you to read, and soon enough you two immersed yourselves in the world the book provided.

After some time, you turned away from the book and tilted your head, looking up at Michael thoughtfully.

Noticing your gaze, he closed the book, stucking his finger between the pages so he wouldn't lose a spot where he was reading, and turned his head towards you.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"Could you..." you began and, for some reason, blushed slightly, "Could you read to me?"

A wide smile appeared on Michael's face.

"Of course," he said, leaning down to kiss your forehead, which made you blush even more, before returning his attention to the book in his hand.

He opened it again, cleared his throat and started reading aloud from the top of the page.

You laid your head on his chest again and closed your eyes, a content smile on your face.

Michael's voice, gentle and expressive, enveloped you like a blanket. This and the sound of his heartbeat under your ear slowly lulled you to sleep.

Finishing the chapter, Michael glanced down at you and a warm feeling spread in his chest from the sight.

You were fast asleep, cuddled up to him, your lips curled up in a small, satisfied smile.

Michael smiled softly, looked at the number of the page he was reading to memorize it and closed the book. Setting it down on his nightstand, he turned his lamp off.

Then, he adjusted the covers so you both would be warm and comfortable during the night and wrapped his arms around you.

You moved slightly, not waking up, but wrapping your arms a bit tighter around your loved one's waist.

Michael looked down at your peaceful, content sleeping face and couldn't help but place another small kiss to the crown of your hair before closing his own eyes.

He couldn't imagine being happier than he felt at the moment, holding the most wonderful woman in the world in his arms, loving her and knowing that she loved him back...

Well, maybe, the moment when he held his little baby girl for the first time was a bit happier, but it's really not a competition.

Letting out a content sigh, he drifted off to sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I think that it's not fair that, compared to some other fandoms and actors, there's so little fanfiction with Michael out there...
> 
> Like, really, people, why don't you write about him more?! He's so sweet and talented and soft and attractive and loveable..!
> 
> Anyway, there's not enough of MS fanfiction on the Internet ( and even less reader-inserts ), so I decided to fix it.
> 
> Actually, I've had this idea in my head for a very long while, but didn't have the courage to actually try it...
> 
> But here it is!


End file.
